The use of mica materials for enzyme immobilization has been described by T. J. Pinnavaia in an article entitled, "Intecalation of Molecular Catalysts in Layered Silicates," American Chemical Society Symposium Series, 192, 241-253 (1982). Large enzyme molecules, such as glucose oxidase, are said to be able to be intercalated among hectorite sheets. Enzyme stability is allegedly achieved by incorporating alkylammonium ions in the interlayer regions.
The water-swelling, glass ceramic micas which are used in the present invention are known compounds. The formulation and manufacture of these compounds is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,239,519, 4,297,139, and 4,339,540 all to George H. Beall, David G. Grossman, Syed N. Hoda, and Karen R. Kubinski. These related applications describe the use of papers, films, boards, and coatings made from these micas in thermal and electrical insulation, filtration, and chromatography.